The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for a docking station for a media player. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station having a rotatable connector.
Media players allow consumers to listen to music, look at pictures, and/or watch videos. These media players are typically hand-held, thus allowing portability. When people are mobile, the consumer holds the media player in one's hand or in a pocket. However, holding the media player in one's hand can be tiresome, and holding the media player in one's pocket may prevent some functionality of the media player from being accessed, e.g., watching a video.
Additionally, people often use a media player when they are at home or at some other stationary location. When stationary, docking stations are available for connecting the media player, e.g., to a sound system. In this manner, songs on the media player may be listed to as one resides in the same room, but without having to use headphones.
The docking stations available today have a stationary connector that sits at a fixed angle and that sticks out of a depression in the docking station. Such fixed connectors limit the usefulness of the docking stations, particularly if such docking stations are desired to be portable. Furthermore, the depression is often sized and dimensions for a specific device and thus docking stations may be limited to a specific device.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a docking station with a more functional connector.